One Goddess two lives
by Fluffball of Doom
Summary: The Great Mother Goddess has a child. Her father is a mortal. She must be sent to earth and the Goddess chooses a familiar Lady Knight as her mother!
1. A new goddess

A/N- ok basically the Great Mother Goddess had… you know… with a mortal man. Nine months down the line a baby pops out of her! This is about how the child must be given up and her life within Tortall…

Chapter 1- a new Goddess 

The Great Mother Goddess looked down at the child's crib in front of her. A tiny creature's form could be made out beneath a silver mist-like blanket. The child's eyes were shut as she slept peacefully. Her tiny tuft of blonde hair sat prominently on her head. A tiny diamond shaped sapphire in the centre of her forehead sparkled in the light of the Realm of The God's.

"Don't get too attached sister," came the low boom of Mithros. She turned to face her brother and smiled.

"I won't don't worry. I understand I can't keep her." She sighed. "Even if she is my only child…"

"She's not even a full Goddess. Her father after all is a _mortal_."

The Goddess flinched at his tone of voice then blushed. "Even if what I did was rash I don't regret it." She turned back to the crib and looked down at her child. "If I hadn't done what I did I would never have born a babe so beautiful."

Mithros sighed and left his sister to admire her baby child.

~*~

As the day grew to an end the Goddess sighed. When the sun- or the God's equivalent- rose the next morn she would have to give up her sweet child, Celeste. She had decided upon the name when the child had sprouted wings and flown around! It was extraordinary even for a demi-god.

A small giggled from the bundle in her arms brought her from her daydream. Celeste was gazing up at her mother with those sparkling emerald eyes she had. The Goddess smiled. "I'll miss you so much little one." She kissed her only child's forehead and rose from the rock upon which she sat. "I suppose I should be searching for a family for you."

With that she gently placed Celeste back into her crib and crouched demurely on the ground. In front of her lay a serene looking pond. The clear water sparkled and rippled under the dimming light. The Goddess waved her hand over the pond and there appeared a picture. It started by showing a huge castle- a palace. The picture then zoomed in. Inside a large room sat a familiar cooper headed woman. Her defiant amethyst eyes stared at the book she held. The Goddess smiled. "Of course…"

Alanna it seemed would have a visit from the Goddess tonight and take the child- willingly or not. "I know she'll _love_ you my sweet Celeste."

~*~

Alanna sat reading a large book Myles had lent to her. It was called: _The story of the Gods. _Alanna flipped to the next page when suddenly she started to sneeze. The book dropped to the floor and she lost her page. "Great..." muttered Alanna. With that she sneezed again and again. Suddenly a flash of silver light appeared before her. From within the light came a beautiful yet terrible voice.

"Daughter, I have come to call on you once again," the familiar voice of the Great Mother Goddess boomed. The light slowly disappeared and standing before Alanna was the Goddess. Her emerald eyes and beautiful silky black hair were suddenly very welcome to Alanna. Lately she seemed to be alone a lot. She wasn't so sure it was good for her…

Suddenly Alanna noticed a small bundle in the Goddess's arms. "Great Mother, what is in your arms?"

The Goddess gave Alanna a great smile. "I was hoping you'd ask." With that she held out Celeste to Alanna.

When Alanna caught sight of the child she almost dropped it with surprise, "Why…why…why are you giving this to me?" asked Alanna. Alanna's eye caught sight of the sapphire on the child's forehead. She gasped. "This child can't be _human_!"

The Goddess laughed. "You are half right. She is a demi-god." Alanna shot the Goddess a confused glance while she held the child close to her. "I see you don't understand so I shall explain." The Goddess motioned to the bed and took a seat next to Alanna.

With that the Goddess told the story of a mortal man whom she had fallen for. Without really thinking she changed to a human form and became extremely intimate with the man. Nine months later Celeste was born- not in the usual way- and Mithros had told her she would have to give up the child. When she had searched for a human to give her to Alanna immediately appeared.

"So you want _me_ to raise your child?" asked Alanna still not fully comprehending.

"That's right Alanna. Her name is Celeste."

Alanna smiled down at the little babe in her arms. She loved the feel of that tiny form in her arms. "I would do it happily!"

The Goddess stood and beamed at Alanna. "I knew you wouldn't let me down. I will keep an eye on my daughter. Look after her well…" With that the Goddess disappeared in a blaze of silver light and Alanna was left with a new child in her arms.

A/N- Please review! I will update soon. Hope you liked! Once I have at least 5 reviews I will update.


	2. Questions

A/N- thanks for the reviews! Ok the title will make more sense later and also it is set just after Lady Knight, as you will see. I am glad you enjoyed it so here is chapter 2 with no further delay.

Chapter 2 

**Questions**

Alanna looked down at the child she now held. "Well Celeste you certainly are beautiful aren't you?" The child gurgled and laughed. Alanna smiled. She missed having tiny children to look after! All of her own were grown up now.

Alanna gazed down affectionately at the child till a knock at the door brought her back to her senses. "Who's there?" she called warily.

"Have a guess," drawled a familiar voice.

"I'll be right there Neal!" _What am I going to do? _Thought Alanna to herself. How would she explain where this child came from? She couldn't! _I'll make something up…_

She headed to the door and suddenly felt a tingle run down her spine. She shivered. Then a voice in her head spoke. _I'll explain to our dear Nealan. _Alanna pulled open the door and smiled at her ex-squire. "Neal! What do I owe this pleasure to?" asked Alanna sarcastically.

Neal smirked. "I understand my company is _most _enjoyable so I will forgive you being overcome with emotion. Thank you for the kind welcoming but-" Neal started at the sight of Celeste. "Where did that baby come from?"

"I would of thought you would understand where babies came from by now!" sighed Alanna.

Neal glared at her. "You know what I mean! You weren't pregnant. I don't understand how you got it! And great Mithros look at its forehead!" Exclaimed Neal. He had caught sight of the sapphire and was gazing intently.

Alanna shuffled her feet. "First of all _her _name is Celeste. Secondly I adopted her and finally the stone on her forehead is magical and I remind you dear Nealan that it is rude to stare!"

Neal reverted his eyes back to Alanna. "Well that explains most of it but… does George know? I mean when did you adopt her?"

"I adopted her today. George doesn't know. He is down at Pirate's Swoop whilst I am stuck at the Palace." Alanna sighed again. "I hope to go home soon…"

Neal laughed. "There's nothing wrong with court. Lots of lovely ladies!"

Alanna glared. "_You _have a wife! Now be gone! I'll see you later."

"Bye Alanna." Neal walked off.

Alanna looked down into the eyes of a just awoken Celeste. Her eyes were a deep emerald much like the Goddess'. "Well Celeste at least I know how to tell everyone about you! Adopted indeed…"

~*~

Alanna decided to head to the city that afternoon. She would need some supplies for the baby. There were bottles, milk, toys, clothes, a crib and most likely diapers. (A/N- not like diapers we have today. Just a piece of cloth wrapped round the baby's bottom.) Alanna had found though that Celeste had a godlike way of doing something's. To start off with she hadn't gone to the loo until Alanna had put her in a bath. Of course this wasn't the exact way to do it but at least she didn't wet herself!

Alanna looked about the market place whilst continuing walking. She soon noticed a shop sign that read: _Everything for a mother_. Alanna headed in and was met with a strange smell. A mix of a very clean yet very dirty room. She headed to the counter at the front. At it stood a middle-aged brunette with kind brown eyes. She was bouncing a baby on her hip as she smiled at Alanna.

"I see ye have a new baby 'ere," said the woman. "My name's Leila. This here's me seventh child." She winked. "Me and me 'usband have been right busy!"

Alanna chuckled. "I wouldn't mind a bit more of that." Alanna then turned her attention back to Celeste. "She's my fourth child. Born two or so days ago. I'll be needing all the basic baby things: milk, toys, diapers, a crib and a bottle."

"Right let me jus' sort that out for ye," said Leila. With that she bustled around under the counter picking out various objects. Alanna stood waiting patiently whilst Celeste's wide eyes flickered around the room.

Leila then appeared from beneath the counter. "Should be everythin' ye need 'ere." Leila smiled at Alanna then turned her eyes to Celeste. She started tickling her under the chin. "Aren't ye a sweet youngling…" Leila's voice trailed off. "'Er-'er head- she can't be human!" Leila made the sign against evil whilst Alanna pulled her child protectively close.

"Of course she is a human!" snapped Alanna. How dare this woman be so rude! "Now how much does my bill come to?" she asked.

Leila flicked scared eyes back to Alanna. "Uh… a gold noble from ye please." Alanna handed over the money and placed the items in her basket before storming from the shop. _I guess I'll have to get used to people reacting like that, _she thought sadly.

Please, please review! I won't update without at least 5 more reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Forget-me-not: this takes place just after Lady Knight. I thought it was good idea too. Thanks!

Phoenix Angel: um… the title just sounded good but it doesn't have a real meaning. Basically later on it will make more sense. You see at the moment she has one life on earth but later on she will travel to the Realm of The Gods for another beginning to another life… Weird I know.

Wild Mage of Tortall: ok I checked the title and it is wrong it should be lives and thank you for pointing that out. J

Sin: thank you. I will keep writing and I am glad you enjoyed.

Rose: thank you! I think Celeste is totally cute and I want a baby like her! Glad you enjoyed…

Reviewer: ok… I am going to read that other story and see what it is like. Sorry if I did steal anyone's ideas without realising. Thanks.

MIAKODA: yey! You reviewed Tat! I am going to go review your story right now. Glad you liked it!

Cecily: I know I made you read it but you enjoyed it so… it was worth it!


	3. Happy return

A/N- thanks a bunch for all the reviews and I will do my thanks at the bottom of the page. Here's the third chapter and I hope you like it.

Chapter 3 

**Happy return**

As Alanna returned to the palace she noticed the hostlers were busy looking after a group of newly arrived horses. Alanna looked them over quickly not thinking much of it when suddenly she spotted something that made her stomach drop. Among the horses was a sandy coloured mare with a golden mane and tail. It was Kohana, George's new mount. (A/N- Kohana means little flower.) _Oh no_, she thought.

Quickly she scurried back to her room. As soon as she closed the door behind her she gave a sigh of relief. That was when she noticed the other person in the room. Alanna's eyes widened as she saw her husband, Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, sitting in a chair smirking at her.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," he commented. "I guess the dozen horses gave it away." He chuckled and Alanna smiled. She knew she should explain Celeste first but she had missed her husband so much. And so many things had happened…

Alanna flung herself at him keeping Celeste safely in the crook of her elbow. George, though happy at his wife's affectionate welcome, ended the hug quickly. Alanna looked into his bright hazel-green eyes and frowned. "George what is it?"

George gave her a look mixed between love and disbelief. "Well it's not that I ain't glad to see ye. It's just when I leave my wife for two months, when she's not pregnant and I come back and she 'as a baby I begin to become… confused."

To his surprise Alanna smiled at his reaction. "I have a lot of explaining to do." She flew at him again and buried her head in his shoulder with Celeste snuggled in between. "I've missed you so much!" she sniffed. Slowly she pulled her head back. "I guess I should explain."

With that she sat on the bed and motioned for George to do the same. Then she began the whole story. Unlike when she told it to Neal she explained everything, the Goddess, how she had to give up the child, everything.

George, to Alanna's surprise smiled. "When will ye ever be normal?" he asked. Then he laughed. "It isn't enough you 'ave to be the Lioness and do all you've done, no-o, now you have to be raisin' a demi-goddess."

Alanna laughed. "Oh George I've been so lonely without you!"

"I missed ye too lass," he replied. Then he pointed towards the bundle that was Celeste. "Can I 'old her?"

Celeste, who had been happily asleep through all this, woke. She gave a large, toothless yawn. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she looked up at George. Alanna handed her over. George gave her a tickle under her chin. "She's a beauty for sure."

Alanna looked lovingly at her husband and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're back."

George pulled away from staring at his foster-daughter. He smiled. "Now we just need to think up something about this jewel…"

~*~

Alanna and George had decided if anyone asked what the jewel on Celeste's forehead was they would say it was a _tubet_. These were highly fashionable in Maren. They were small jewels in different shapes and colours. A person would fix it in the middle of their foreheads. It seemed likely enough.

George had said that Celeste should officially be introduced at court as their adoptive daughter, Lady Celeste of Pirate's Swoop. Celeste would not inherit any lands when she grew older but would have a rich dowry. Where she was to be sent when she was ten remained a major question. But that could be decided when she was older.

Alanna dressed Celeste in a new sky-blue dress she had bought. Celeste giggled as Alanna played with her soft golden curls. Alanna smiled and started cooing to her daughter. Celeste giggled again. Alanna then stood up and walked over to the baby supplies. Inside was a bottle with waiting milk.

Since Alanna hadn't actually been pregnant she of course could not breast feed. Alanna held up the teat to Celeste's mouth and waved it around. Alanna pushed it slowly into her mouth and tipped it slowly to allow the milk out.

Once Celeste had finished she waved her arms around happily. _She never cries_, thought Alanna. _If only my other three had been more like her!_

Alanna placed a cloth over her shoulder. Then she held Celeste up with her head looking over her shoulder. She slowly bounced her and patted Celeste's back. After a little while Celeste burped. Though Alanna didn't feel the normal wet that came after.

Alanna placed Celeste in her crib where she sat looking up with her wide emerald eyes at the world around her. As Alanna pulled the cloth from her shoulder she noticed that it was completely dry. _Great merciful Mother_, she thought. _She's amazing!_

~*~

Once Alanna had tidied up the baby things she left the room with Celeste giggling and blowing bubbles in her arms. (A/N- as in blowing bubbles with her slobber… It's cute when babies do it!) Alanna headed towards the Royal wing in search of Jon. It seemed unlikely that he would be in his room but it was the closest place to start.

As she reached Jon and Thayet's room she knocked meekly. It was going to take a lot of explaining to Jon! To her surprise the door opened to reveal a finely clothed Jon. He smiled when he spotted his small Champion. "Alanna! What brings you here?" asked Jon.

Alanna grinned. "Well I need to ask you a favour."

Jon grinned, "Well whatever it is I believe we can discuss it inside my room." Jon stood to the side so Alanna could enter and he gasped, finally noticing the bundle in her arms. "Where did that child come from?"

Alanna sat on the chair by Jon's desk, which he had recently vacated. "I'll explain once you've closed the door."

~*~

After Alanna had explained everything Jon whistled. "Well… this was unexpected to say the least."

"Oh well I sure expected it," Alanna drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jon glared at her. "But Jon the whole of court doesn't need to know about this. I'd in fact prefer if no one knew other then you, George, Thayet and me. George and I thought the jewel on her forehead could be a _tubet _like they have in Maren. We still need to make sure she's is properly announced though."

Jon smiled understanding. "I'll announce a ball for tomorrow. You may want to keep her hidden until then. I hate to think how many court ladies would flock to see this little sweetling." Alanna shuddered. Jon laughed. He then bent down to Celeste. Jon tickled her and cooed to her. "She's gorgeous. A true demi-goddess."

A/N- ok I hope you liked the chapter. Just tell me what you thought. Also I would like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed last time:

Jazy716: thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it!

Forget-me-not: I know Alanna probably should have been a bit more shocked but… oh well! Neal cracks me up to. That's why I included him.

Rose: thanks I am really happy you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. *Blushes* It's hard to accept all this praise.

Emily of Duranan: thanks and I like to think it didn't take me _too _long to update.

LeopardDance: I think you have a wonderful pen name. I'm glad you think the story's cool too.

Wild Mage of Tortall: Thanks. By the way I love your stories. There really cool and you have to update Lynx soon. 

StarFire: I am very happy you reviewed this time! Also it is so true! We have loads and loads of homework! It's not fair!

Anastazia Silverwind: I know it's and odd story but I'm odd so it's like me.

Lucia Dreams: I know I shouldn't ask for reviews but lots of people do and also I want to know what people think before I continue. I am glad you liked it though.

Cinereath: I am so glad you reviewed! That is how I came up with the idea for her forehead. Thanks so much and I am glad you liked it.

MIAKODA: I r&r'd your story and it is really good. Update soon! Glad you liked my story too.


	4. Formal introductions

A/N- thanks for everyone who reviewed and I will do thanks at the bottom. Here's the next chapter then.

Chapter 4 

**Formal introduction**

In the morning George left early for a council meeting with Jon, which, thankfully, Alanna did not have to attend. She woke early out of habit and whilst Celeste slept she practised her training.

Alanna first practised some shang kicks and punches which she had learnt so long ago. Then she drew her sword from its scabbard and slowly began her practise dances.

After an hour she was drawn from her practise by a high pitched giggling coming from Celeste's cot. Alanna walked over and gasped. A silver fire was flowing from Celeste's finger to her teddy- that was now floating above her head. When Celeste noticed Alanna she reached her arms up signalling she wanted to be held. The teddy dropped back into her cot.

Alanna gaped and picked up Celeste. "My, my! You are going to be interesting aren't you?"

Celeste giggled as Alanna tickled her. Then Alanna stopped. She sniffed the air. Then again, this time near Celeste's diaper. It smelt of urine.

"Well we best change that hadn't we?" asked Alanna.

~*~

When George got back from the meeting it was almost time for lunch. Alanna was starving, as whilst she _had _fed Celeste, she herself had not eaten. George, as if reading her mind asked, "Shall we 'ead down to the mess hall, love?"

Alanna looked up at him and smiled. "That would be wonderful! Thank you." She placed Celeste into her cot, kissed her forehead and turned to face George. "Let's go then!"

As they made their way through the winding corridors Alanna asked questions about the meeting to which some George answered, and some he did not. The whole meeting had just been about trivial things, George had said. Bandit raids, stormwings, the usual.

Jon had also told George that tonight there would be a ball at which Celeste could be formally announced to the court.

When she and George entered the mess hall they found it was already filled to the brim with visiting nobles. It was after all nearing midwinter. George told her he would collect both their trays and she should find a table. Alanna looked back and forth over the vast hall. She saw no familiar faces. Suddenly a huge hand waved up in the air. Alanna saw a mass of black hair that was Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and, his wife, Buriram Tourakom. Alanna waltzed over and slipped in opposite Raoul.

Buri beamed at her. "Alanna it's been too long since I last saw you! What have you been up to?"

Alanna grinned. "More like what have you been up to? When did you get back?"

"Yesterday evening. I brought the little one too. He's four months old now. He's a real handful! Just like his father, eh?" Buri elbowed Raoul lightly.

Raoul made a mock shocked face. "I was a _very _well-behaved child thank you very much!" he stated.

Alanna nodded. "_Sure _you where."

George slipped in next to Alanna and fixed both their trays in place. He then looked at Raoul and Buri. "When did yeget back?"

~*~

In the calm pond in front of her was a picture of Celeste, sleeping serenely. The Goddess sighed. "I miss you so much my sweet. You will not have an easy life ahead of you. My poor little Celeste." She shook her head. She then waved her hand over the water and the picture vanished.

She remained seated and let her mind wander. She found herself thinking over Celeste, over Alanna and over her mortal love. It wasn't easy being a Goddess.

~*~

Alanna desperately tried to fit Celeste into a pink dress she had bought. Tonight she would be announced at court and Alanna wanted her child to look good. Anyone who had seen Celeste had commented on how beautiful she was and Alanna was proud!

She wanted everyone to see just how wonderful her daughter truly was. Celeste wouldn't stop wriggling as Alanna tried to do up the buttons at the back. "Stop it Celeste," asked Alanna. When Celeste didn't listen she became annoyed. "Stop it!" she snapped.

Celeste stopped giggling and wriggling (A/N- hehe… that rhymes!) and looked up at Alanna with those large emerald eyes. Alanna smiled. "I'm sorry for yelling."

She did up the buttons and slipped a pair of pale white slipper onto Celeste's feet. Alanna lifted her up of the desk and held her in her arms. "There we go! Now let's go down."

Alanna had been ready for a while now. Her copper hair was streaked with grey from more stress then age. It was tied in a knot at the back of her neck. She wore lip rouge and a white eye shadow. Her dress was cream coloured. The bodice was tight with a high square neckline. The skirts were full and fanned out. The sleeves were three-quarter length and tight.

George was waiting outside. When he saw Alanna he grinned. "Well Lioness who is this lovely lady?" he asked looking at Celeste. He tweaked her nose then looked up at Alanna. "Ye look wonderful too." He kissed her softly.

He then offered her his arm and they made their way to the ballroom antechamber. They had purposefully arrived after everyone had been announced to save the surprise. They made their way to the door. Awaiting them stood a herald and a messenger.

The messenger cleared his throat. "I shall take the message to His Highness that you have arrived and he shall give the herald the sign when to announce you." Alanna nodded her understanding and the messenger hurried away.

Alanna made sure the herald announced Celeste as, 'Lady Celeste of Pirate's Swoop.' George waited patiently whilst Alanna fidgeted. Finally the herald began, "Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, Barony Olau and Trebond, the King's Champion along with their newly born daughter Lady Celeste of Pirate's Swoop!"

Gasps came from the astounded people in the ballroom and silence fell. Soon though a clap began which soon surmounted to a roar of clapping and cheering. Alanna and George made their way to the thrones on which Jon and Thayet sat. Thayet was looking extremely lovely in a burgundy coloured gown whilst Jon looked handsome as ever in a black ensemble.

Alanna bowed like George and held out her arms with a wide-eyed Celeste.

The King took Celeste into his arms, and held her up high for all to see. People cheered again. Jon then gently withdrew his arms and gave Celeste back to Alanna.

Jon then stood and raised his arms. "Let it be known from this day forth by all that this is Lady Celeste of Pirate's Swoop!"

A/N- I hope you liked it and I will update again soon. I would have added more with the ball but that would have been boring so… that's it! Ok here are my thanks for the reviews I have received from chapter 3:

Forget-me-not: thank you! I am glad you liked it. I decided it was better to give it a new name to fit with the story. Glad you liked it!

StarFire: thanks for reviewing Stella. At least you understood it this time! Lol!

MIAKODA: Cecily still has the Krisna book! I need to ask her for it. Update your Buffy fics soon please! Glad you enjoyed my story too.

Darcel: I am glad you understand and I hope you still like the story. Also cool name.

Superalicea: Lol! It's a shame you don't like the name. Sorry about that. But I am glad you liked it and I have updated so… rejoice!


	5. The Goddess Intervenes

A/N- sorry this took me so long to update. It's just I was on holiday… bla bla bla! Well I went skiing! It was loads of fun and my huge green dinosaur and me really enjoyed our time there. Well onto the story…

Chapter five 

**The Goddess Intervenes**

As Celeste and Alanna slept that night both of them had the same dream. Alanna carried Celeste in her arms. Before them was a huge metal gate, wrought of a silvery blue metal. At the gate stood Gainel, King of Dreams. His fog-coloured hair flew around his face in a small breeze. His eyes were unreadable. He smiled as they approached the gate and threw up a hand gesturing to the left gate. It slowly creaked open and Alanna walked through.

She clutched Celeste close to her. Celeste's eyes were wide with amazement as they entered a spectacular garden. Lush green grass grew all around them. There were huge oak trees, bent willow trees, and blossoming cherry trees. The grass was rich with the colours of flowers, which grew all around.

In front of them stood an extremely tall woman. She was too beautiful to be human. Alanna smiled as she saw the Goddess whilst Celeste squealed with joy. Celeste stretched out her arms and the jewel on her forehead let out a shocking silver light. When it had disappeared Celeste was within the hold of the Goddess.

Alanna frowned before quickly regaining her composure. She bowed to the Goddess. "Great Mother, why have you brought us here?" she asked.

The Goddess looked down into the face of her daughter. "Alanna," her great but terrible voice rumbled, "My daughter has been chosen much like you were. The Gods have decreed that she shall fight the Great Evil."

"Who is this Great Evil you speak of? I still do not understand why you brought us here."

The Goddess looked directly into Alanna's eyes and she found herself unable to look away. "Daughter, I must transform Celeste. When I am finished she will be a nine-year-old girl. Soon she will turn ten. After the next summer you must send her on her way."

Alanna faltered. "But Mother! Won't everyone realise about… I mean one moment she'll be a baby and the next… she won't! Anyway where am I supposed to send her?"

The Goddess sighed. "My daughter I you must decide where she will go yourself. I am also surprise you seem to think so little of me. I will place a veiling spell so only yourself and Baron George Cooper realise Celeste is any older then she should be."

Alanna frowned and creased her eyebrows together in thought. "That does make sense." Then she looked up into the Goddess' eyes. "I am also sorry for thinking so little of you," she said meekly.

The Goddess grinned. "That's all right. Now once the transformation is complete you will awake back in your beds." Alanna nodded showing she understood. With that the Goddess blazed with silver fire. Celeste moved out of her arms and hung in mid-air in between them. She did not giggle, or even smile. Her face was blank and her eyes were wide with awe.

The Goddess began a chant faintly, then louder. It was the most beautiful sound Alanna had ever heard. Suddenly Celeste disappeared. A great silver light bloomed around her and the shadowy form within slowly grew to taller and taller.

Once the light disappeared Alanna only managed to glimpse her daughter before the world around her dissolved into nothing.

~*~

Alanna awoke early the next morning. A protective hand lay around her waist. She smiled at her husband. She lifted it ever so gently and placed it next to his body. She then stood and walked over to the cot in which Celeste usually slept. Now instead of a baby's cot there was a large adult-sized cot. On it slept a young girl.

Alanna took a good look at her daughter. _She really is nine! _thought Alanna. The girl on the bed stirred slightly. Her long eyelashes fluttered slightly. She opened her eyes revealing two emerald green eyes. She sat up in her bed; her fair blonde curls bouncing slightly. She looked up at Alanna and gave a weak smile.

"I suppose my Mother really did change my age then!"

Alanna wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried about what might happen to you!" Alanna pulled away and Celeste stood.

"Wha' the…?" a muffled voice asked from the bed. There sat George. His eyes looked back from Alanna to Celeste and back again. "What 'appened?"

Alanna sighed and rubbed her forehead. "This could take a while."

~*~

George stood and looked at Celeste. "Well stand up then. I wanna see me daughter." Celeste slowly stood up and brushed down her curls. George beamed. "Well aren't ye beautiful an' all."

Celeste blushed. Alanna laughed. "Stop embarrassing her! All right Celeste, George and I are going to get changed and go for a walk. You should get changed into… actually what will you wear?"

Alanna walked over to the drawers and pulled open the first draw. Then the next. And the next. Her jaw dropped. "All the baby clothes are gone! There's gowns, breeches, hose, boots, loincloths, breastbands, shirts. Everything!"

Celeste giggled. "My Mother is thorough I must admit."

Alanna stood up. "You can say that again." With that she pushed George into the bathroom. "You change in there and I'll change in here."

"Can't I change in there? It's not like I 'aven't seen it before," whined George.

Celeste stifled a laugh whilst Alanna glared. George sighed and muttered before shutting the door.

Alanna smiled at Celeste. "And that is how you deal with men!"

~*~

Once George and Alanna were changed and gone Celeste changed. She decided upon wearing a plain white blouse, forest green breeches and black hose. She then slipped into a pair of black leather boots.

She then attempted to tame her curls. She settled them enough to be presentable and left the room. She didn't know where she was going, her feet seemed to know the way though.

When she stopped she was inside the doorway of a small, dusty room. Inside laid racks of weapons. There were all types of swords, short, broad; there were daggers; glaives; staffs; lances; shields and all types of armour.

Celeste inspected each piece before she found a beautiful creation. The top half was a curved blade whilst the bottom half was a straight blade. In the middle was a handle to grip it. This piece was extremely finely made. Both blades were sharp, smooth and shiny. A thin layer of leather good for gripping covered the part in the middle.

"A lovely piece isn't it?" Celeste was totally startled and spun round to face whoever was there. Her emerald eyes met bright sapphires. The boy in front of her looked to be about nine, her age. His black hair was cut short. His skin was an ivory colour. He smiled at her his pearl like teeth flashing.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he waved a hand in front of her face. She then realised he had asked her a question.

"Oh I am sorry! Yes it is a fine piece. I just wished I knew what it was called."

The boy chuckled. "It is a Yamani weapon called a _shoitet_. My father had it added here to make my mother feel more at home."

"That was nice of him." She placed the _shoitet _back on the rack and held out her hand. "My name is Celeste. Lady Celeste of Pirate's Swoop, daughter of the Lioness."

The boy took her hand and shook it. "I am Hiroshi, Hiroshi of Conté."

A/N- ok this must actually take place nine and a half years after Lady Knight. I love sort of cliffhanger things! Sorry this chapter was kind of crap! Oh well! Hope you liked it. Here are my thanks for all the lovely reviews I got:

Emily of Duranan: thanks for the idea. I knew I was going to do this from the beginning and I am glad you brought it up in your review. I hope you liked this chapter.

Anastazia Silverwind: thanks. I am glad you like the story. I never thought it would be at all popular.

Clarylissa: thanks. I would love to meet Maddy! She sounds cute! I really hope you meant the baby was called Maddy not your friend!

Lady Knight Nick: *Blushes beetroot***** Thank you! I never think my stories are good but I am glad you liked it.

Forget-me-not: Sorry but this chapter went really fast! It will stay over a slower pace now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

StarFire: Glad you like it Stella! I have finally updated so thanks for reviewing!

Darcel: I think she would but it isn't like our Lady Knight to show it. Glad you think it's good though. Thanks for the suggestion and I will keep that in mind for later.

Ziata: I am happy you liked it and glad you find it original. Thanks!


	6. A new friendship

A/N- ok sorry that this took me a long time to update but everyone was hassling me to update my other story so I had to work on that first. But here I am! Back again. And this time I will take over the world! **Cough, cough** Sorry, different plan. **Mutters about midgets and hamsters**

Chapter six

A new friendship 

Celeste stared at Hiroshi. "Um… Did you say of _Conté_? As in the son of Prince Roald?"

Hiroshi nodded shifting uncomfortably. "That's right."

Celeste mentally shook her head for being so rude. I'm sorry."

He smiled, something that gave him a mischievous look. "That's all right. A lot of other children do that." He then lifted a sword off the wall. "Do you do swordplay?" he asked tentatively.

Celeste nodded. _At least I hope I do_, she thought to herself. "I am not very good but Mother's teaching me." _It's amazing how lies just roll off my tongue._

Hiroshi motioned for her to pick a sword from the racks and Celeste did so without hesitation. Her hand seemed to move of it's own will towards a finely made piece of work. The hilt was encrusted with various diamonds whilst in the centre sat a large sparkling emerald.

"This seems a bit fancy for the armoury." She then blushed and looked at Hiroshi. "I didn't mean any disrespect-"

Hiroshi held up his hand to silence her and smiled. "Don't worry. I must admit I have never seen that particular sword before." His brow furrowed in thought. "I suppose you should keep it. The emerald matches your eyes."

He then bent his head to whilst he moved back and stretched but Celeste still noticed a faint blush. She examined the actual blade and ran her finger along the centre so as not to cut herself. The metal was a fine steel with a beautiful finish that made it shine like the moon's silver light.

Celeste did some warm up stretches to get limber and when done she brought the sword round to rest against Hiroshi's. He smiled at her and she was so lost in his eyes she barely noticed they had started.

It was odd how her arm moved without Celeste knowing what she was doing. The blade clashed against Hiroshi's and the dull sound could be heard echoing around them. She struck blow after blow forcing Hiroshi to defend.

She parried from Hiroshi's blow and feinted left. Then right. She lunged forward and when she had stopped her blade was millimetres away from Hiroshi's neck. He grinned wryly.

"Well done. I yield," he stated whilst holding up his hands in defeat. He placed the sword back. Then he turned to her. "If I had had my sword I would of beaten you."

Celeste laughed. "I am sure you would have."

Hiroshi then clapped her on the back. "Come on, let's go show you off to my friends."

~*~

Hiroshi led her to the page's wing. He walked to the far end – where the first years were located – and knocked on a door with the name "Reid of King's Reach" written in chalk on the name board.

The boy who answered the door looked to be just a little older then herself and the Prince. He was handsome, quite tanned with dark eyes and dark brown curls. He chuckled when he saw Hiroshi and patted him on the back. "Hiroshi, how are you?" he asked.

Hiroshi embraced his friend and began to talk animatedly to his friend before Reid stopped him. "How rude of me," he said and stepped to the side of Hiroshi looking at Celeste. "Who's your friend Hiro?" (A/N- that's his nickname cause typing Hiroshi is way long.)

Celeste bowed rather then curtseying, as it didn't seem right. "I'm Lady Celeste of Pirate's Swoop."

Reid laughed again, something that he seemed to enjoy. "A pleasure to meet you. I would bow but I am afraid my back is playing up again."

All three of them laughed at this. "I am Reid of King's Reach." He grinned and then, voice dripping with sarcasm, added, "Though I am sure you didn't guess that considering it's right in front of you." He pointed to his door.

Celeste giggled helplessly. Reid was a naturally funny person. "It's good to meet you."

Reid's stomach then let out a low grumble. He fingered a curl. "I think I may need some lunch."

~*~

Hiro – as Celeste had taken to calling him – and Reid headed to the mess hall for pages and squires. As royalty Hiro could eat where he liked. Celeste headed back to her rooms after saying her goodbyes.

When she closed the door behind her Celeste saw her mother writing at the desk. Celeste walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Hello mother."  
Alanna swung round in her chair to face Celeste. "Good to see you're back." She waved her hand at the parchment and her quill. "It saves me writing this note to you."

Celeste grinned. "You could always write it anyway."  
Alanna stood whilst laughing. "I could. I am sure you don't want to hear about what I was planning to let you do when you turned ten but-"

"Oh no! Please tell me," begged Celeste.

Alanna motioned for Celeste to sit and she did so. Alanna then sighed. "Celeste I think you should train as a page. Not only will you get to learn to defend yourself but you will also learn magic at the same time."  
Celeste jumped up and hugged her mother. "That would be so fantastic! I can do things with Hiro and Reid all the time now!"

Alanna arched an eyebrow at Celeste. "Oh. And who exactly are Hiro? And Reid?"

Celeste stepped back and fiddled with her shirt. "There my friends. Hiroshi of Conté and Reid of King's Reach."

Alanna smiled. "So you made some friends. Well then I shall tell Lord Padraig you wish to join the pages this coming autumn."

Celeste nodded her thanks and rushed off to tell Hiro and Reid.

A/N- ok. It's kind of crap and pathetic but what can I say. It's my work. I am sorry it's all going a bit fast. I really should stop… Oh well. **Shrugs and continues eating yoghurt that has magically appeared** I will take more care with the next chapter and in the one after that page training will begin. Also the reason she is so good with a sword is because the Goddess, being a demi-goddess, blah, blah, blah. Now here are my thanks to all the wonderful reviewers:

Forget-me-not: as this chapter proves they are going to be friends. I am extremely happy you like my story. **Jumps up and down yelling about… nothing**

StarFire: ok I think I will definitely have fluff but it might be Celeste and Reid or Celeste and Hiroshi or a new friend she meets. Who knows? I do. **Evil laugh**

Anastazia Silverwind: funfunfun! Extremely fun. I am glad you find it fun. It's fun to write the story.

Clarylissa: sorry I wasn't sure which one you meant… But Maddy sounds totally cute. OMG today our classes form tutor who had been on maternity leave visited with her baby daughter. She is totally adorable! Her name is Olivia _Grace _Perry. Her middle name's my first name!

Morrigan: Thank you. I do like to think I have some original storylines in me. Somewhere. **Hits self on head** Hello, storylines? Are you there?

Darcel: I updated, I updated! Be happy. And be proud of me.

Princess Kohana: I really like your name. It's pretty. I am glad you liked to story and that I have a new reviewer! Yey!

E: ok… your name is slightly random. Cool. I love random things. I am super happy you like my story. Hurray!

MIAKODA: ok I explained what I meant. The Goddess means no one will realise that Celeste – who is now almost ten – isn't supposed to be that old. Thanks for reviewing though.


End file.
